dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitter Reunions
"Bitter Reunions" is the seventh episode in the TV series Danny Phantom. Overview An invite to Jack and Maddie's college reunion goes wrong when Danny meets with another half ghost like himself: Vlad Masters. Episode Recap Danny races home to make it in time for his ten o' clock curfew, but is distracted upon running into three vulture ghosts who are in search for Jack Fenton so they can peck him to death. Danny fights back and sends them away, taking a small piece of ripped photo of his father from them. By the time he returns home, it's past his curfew, landing him in trouble. While Jack and Maddie lecture him, Jazz interrupts, stating the reason he refuses to speak with his parents about his problems is because they never share their childhood experiences with him. Jack uses this as an idea to take both Jazz and Danny to Jack and Maddie's 20th college reunion held in Wisconsin in their old friend, Vlad Masters', home. They take the Fenton RV to Vlad Masters' Mansion, stopping to rest for the night where Jack relates the tale about his best friend Vlad Masters (whom Jazz recognizes as a well-known billionaire): Twenty years in the past, Jack, Maddie, and Vlad had been working on a small ghost portal when an accident (or over-enthusiasm) on Jack's part caused Vlad a severe case of ecto-acne (and gave him white hair), hospitalizing him and killing his social life. The two men have not spoken since. After Jack finishes his story, he hopes that his friend will forgive him at last, wanting to rekindle their friendship. They reach Vlad's manor the next day where Vlad warmly greets everyone but Jack. Inside, they notice Vlad is a devoted Green Bay Packers fan. Danny also observes Vlad hitting on their mother (Jazz is distracted by the lavish manor). Vlad convinces Jack that the family should stay with him by telling him of a ghost who haunts the mansion: the ghost of the previous owner, the Dairy King. In the night, as Jack stumbles around in search of the bathroom, the three vulture ghosts prepare to attack him from behind. When his ghost sense goes off, Danny rescues Jack, but is confronted by another ghost, Vlad Plasmius. Plasmius taunts Danny as he easily defeats him, eventually knocking him unconscious which reverts him back to his human self. Vlad, also reverting to his human self, Vlad Masters, is shocked that Danny Phantom is Jack's son. Danny later wakes up his room where Vlad confronts him over the shouts he was making. Danny makes a small lie, which Vlad leaves on, secretly making new plans of his own. The reunion comes the next night. Jazz refuses to join in the party, opting instead to watch films of the Packers football games, so Danny goes alone with his parents. Inside the main reunion room, Jack reminisces with others; including news reporter Harriet "Harrie" Chin who has nothing but disrespect for the man, possibly because of the nickname he gave her: "Harrie Chin. Ha ha! Get it?” Vlad walks over to Danny and asks for a favor: to go to his lab to get Jack a present. Inside, Danny finds an old, slightly-torn photo of his parents and Vlad. Taking out the torn photo of Jack he had previously, he puts two and two together. Before he could do anything though, he fights the ectopuses who comes out of nowhere, but loses his battle with Skulker who traps Danny inside a mechanical box, the Spectral Energy Neutralizer, which takes away Danny's ghost power from inside. Before the upgraded Skulker kills Danny with a new glowing sword of his, Vlad sends him away and reveals to Danny that he was the ghost that he fought last night, visually transforming in front of him. He then makes an offer for Danny to join his side, to help teach him to better hone his powers as long as he renounces his father. Danny refuses, leaving Vlad to continue the rest of his plan by heading down to the party in hopes of changing his mind. There, Vlad possesses Jack, causing him to wreack havoc in the party to which Maddie discovers a ghost is overshadowing him. Harriet Chin, upon witnessing this, sees this as the story of a lifetime. She and Maddie head over to the Fenton RV, driving towards the ghost that possessed Jack. In the meantime, Danny is freed by the ghost of the Dairy King. He manages to fly over and remove Vlad from Jack, shoving him to the library where they fight, all the while as Vlad tries to convince Danny to join his side. The Fenton RV rams its way into the library where Vlad phases in and kidnaps Maddie. While Jack endlessly chases after his wife, Danny goes intangible and invisible, drives the RV to Vlad's direction and aims various weaponry towards Vlad until eventually the ectoplasmic goo hits him, making him drop Maddie (all the while as Harriet Chin watches in astonishment). Danny quickly possesses Jack who dives in to save Maddie. After he sends her away to check up on Harriet, Danny grabs Vlad and threatens to expose both their secrets if he must unless they come to a truce. Vlad hopefully agrees, noticing the blackmail Danny is utilizing against him, which, in his eyes, he sees as a sign that Danny is slowly being influenced to his side. He then dramatically makes his escape, vowing to return. Harriet afterwards apologizes to Jack for thinking him a crackpot. Unfortunately, Harrie immediately gets fired for her stories on ghosts, while Jack grows upset that Vlad is still angry with him. Danny cheers up his father as they drive home. Credits *Story by **Steve Marmel *Written by **Sib Ventress **Steve Marmel *Storyboard by **Chris Graham **Ray Angrum *Art Direction **Bob Boyle *Music by **Guy Moon *Directed by **Wincat Alcala **Julie Hashiguchi **Butch Hartman *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny; Sports Announcer **Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton; Vulture Ghost #2 **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton **Scott Bullock as Dairy King; Vulture Ghost #1; Vulture Ghost #3 **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton **June Angela as Harriet Chin **Martin Mull as Vlad Plasmius **Matthew St. Patrick as Skulker **Deric Battiste as Theme Singer Series continuity *After Vlad dismisses Skulker, Skulker leaves because he has to "go check out a book on a gorilla." This is a continuation of how Skulker's suit was synced with Tucker's PDA schedule for Danny's gorilla report in One of a Kind. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *'1st appearance:' Vlad Masters (a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius) *'One Time Appearance': Dairy King *''Introduced Ghost Powers: Ghost Shield, Duplication *This is the episode when Danny calls Vlad "a crazed-up Fruit Loop." *This is the first episode to feature an at least partially human character as the main antagonist. The first episode to feature a fully human antagonist is "Control Freaks". *This is the only episode of the entire series to not feature Sam and Tucker, their brief appearance, or mentions of them. Grey Delisle does not provide voices in this episode nor does Rickey D'Shon Collins. This is most likely because the voice actors are not around to provide the voices in the studio. *When Danny and his family are driving home at the end, Maddie is sleeping with Jazz's Bearbert, who later makes a more prominent appearance in "The Fenton Menace" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes